Changes
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: Blaine just couldn't bring himself to look, his eyes stayed glued shut even as the timer beeped on, in his heart he already knew the answer and even after reassurances from Kurt, he was still scared out of his mind.  Mpreg with a side of chubby!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

The timer beeped, a signal that their wait was over and their fate awaited them in the form a small stick, or actually, a row of small sticks as Kurt had gone a little overboard at the pharmacy. Blaine just couldn't bring himself to look, his eyes stayed glued shut even as the timer beeped on, in his heart he already knew the answer and even after reassurances from Kurt, he was still scared out of his mind. He'd known for weeks now but was only able to bring himself to confide in Kurt a few hours ago. Blaine always kept meticulous track of his weight and when the numbers on the scales slowly began to tick upwards throughout and after the worst stomach flu he'd ever had he'd know without a doubt. The tests and the doctor's appointment he was sure would soon follow would all be for Kurt.

"It's okay," He heard Kurt murmur as he wiped at tears Blaine hadn't even realized were falling, "I told you, I've got some money saved up. I promise I will take care of you and," Kurt choked up a little himself, though Blaine couldn't tell if it was from happiness or sadness, "And this baby."

He'd looked then, Blaine surmised, as a deep sigh escaped him, eyes still closed as Kurt held him.

"We need to get you a doctor's appointment," Kurt continued after a deep breath to steady himself, and Blaine almost laughed at the predictability, "So we can find out how far along you are."

"Nine weeks," Blaine whispered as he leaned back slightly into the other teen's arms.

"What," Kurt asked, not quite sure if he'd heard his boyfriend right.

"Nine weeks," Blaine repeated, "Prom night," He elaborated after a moment, "that's the only time it could have happened."

"You're right," Kurt confirmed after he thought it through, he'd been in New York from New Years to then and had only been back since for Blaine's graduation one week ago.

They'd know it was possible, but only so by the slimmest of margins, the chance was so small that they hadn't even thought twice when they realized that neither boy had a condom. They had both read about the topic in school, they'd read about couples who tried for years, and the majority of successful stories were from couples who'd sought medical help. They had always defied the odds though. They'd managed a successful long-distance relationship when no one else thought it would be possible but this was a new level of 'weird' for them.

"Don't worry," Kurt murmured, "It's all going to be okay."

There were multiple things that Blaine knew he didn't have to worry about like where they would live. Burt and Carole had bought and paid for the small two-bedroom apartment Kurt and Rachel lived in as a graduation present last year after a good year at the shop and their families increased income due to Burt's new title of Congressman. Rachel was set to move out any day now that Finn had made the move to New York and had an apartment if his own, so there would be plenty of room. Burt and Carole might not be ecstatic but they would accept it and Blaine's own parents were no longer an issue since he was eighteen. Kurt had landed a paid internship at some big theater that Blaine couldn't remember the name off of the top of his head and that along with a small inheritance from his mother's insurance money would cover them financially.

The questions that plagued him were more about what would happen to his first semester of college now and what Kurt would do when the pregnancy weight really started to show. Blaine had been a chubby child; he'd only really slimmed down when school bullies and his own family had driven him to a very complex workout routine. He had gained six pounds already and now that Kurt knew, he doubted his boyfriend would allow him anywhere near a gym. What if old habits, aided by cravings, caused him to revert to his former chubby self, how would Kurt react then? His boyfriend had never shown much interest one way or the other in reference to his weight but Blaine saw how careful he was with his own figure.

"You don't have to worry about that Blaine, I will love you no matter what," Kurt whispered, giving a squeeze to his boyfriend's waist.

A deep blush rose to Blaine's cheeks at the realization that he had unintentionally voiced at least one of his concerns.

"We'll get through this," Kurt soothed, "And I've seen pictures of you when you were younger. I thought you were just as cute back then," He added as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck.

"What do we do now," Blaine asked as he blinked his eyes open, foolishly hopeful that the scene around him would have changed and this all would have been a dream.

"Well," Kurt wet his lips as he released his hold on Blaine and tugged the other boy lightly back towards his old bedroom. "I'd feel more comfortable if you saw a doctor that has some experience with male pregnancies and we'll probably have more luck finding one in New York than here." He trailed off and waited for Blaine to nod before he continued, "So we tell my parents tonight since they leave for Washington tomorrow and then we start our search for a doctor when we get you moved next week."

Blaine could see no alternatives so the plan was set in motion as Kurt began to plan a menu for dinner with the hope that a nice meal might soften his parents up a little. Blaine went through the motions and before he knew it, it was all out in the open and Carole had him in a hug while Burt made sure that this wouldn't permanently change any of their plans. They saw Burt and Carole off the next day with promises to keep in touch and a serious discussion between Kurt and Carole about how Blaine should get plenty of rest and stay off his feet. Blaine's claims that he was not an invalid fell on deaf ears.

Carole pulled him aside one last time before they departed, "Kurt told me about your fears, Blaine," She started as she pulled him into one last hug, "I want you to promise me that you will try to stay relaxed and stress free rather than obsess about how much weight you may or may not gain. Kurt loves you and pregnancy is one of those parts of life that you should try and enjoy when you can."

Blaine promised and they left for the airport shortly after. The next day they began to pack up Blaine's things from the spare bedroom in Kurt's house, where he'd moved in after his eighteenth birthday, and loaded them into the rental truck behind the last of Finn's belongings. Before Blaine knew it, he had said goodbye to the last of his friends in Lima, he and Kurt were on the road to New York with Kurt behind the wheel, and Blaine on his iPhone in search of doctor's they could check into once they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd arrived in New York over a week ago and they still hadn't found a doctor that both teens could agree on. In the mean time, Kurt had made the decision that until they heard directly from a doctor what Blaine could and could not safely do, he wouldn't do anything at all. It was ridiculous, they really just needed to pick a doctor and go; Blaine was almost eleven weeks pregnant by his calculations and his stomach had already gone from flat to a small but very much there curve. Kurt was in love with the little bump and Blaine was almost entirely convinced that his previous concerns were completely unfounded. Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about it all, his college future was still up in the air and the scales indicated that his weight was up by nine pounds now.

Blaine did his best to do as Carole said and just relax but he just felt funny; his hips hurt, his stomach itched, and he just didn't quite feel like himself. Kurt was doing what he could to help; he rubbed lotion on Blaine's tummy twice a day to help with the itch though Blaine thought it might have more to do with his own little obsession than he tried to let on. Blaine's insecurities were still there no matter what Kurt did some days. It didn't matter what his boyfriend said, his ass looked enormous in certain pairs of jeans. Then there was that little bit of pudge just under his chin, it wasn't a double chin, it only appeared when he turned his head a certain way but now when he did it just looked like there was a little bit more too it. Whenever he mentioned it, Kurt just kissed the underside of his chin softly and said he was gorgeous.

"Have you called the college yet," Kurt asked from the doorway where he'd observed his boyfriend as he'd stared at the same page in his book for the past five minutes. "I don't want to nag, I just know that if you call now there's at least a small chance they could transfer some of your classes to online ones."

"I put a call in around noon," Blaine gave up his attempt to read and shut the book, "They were at lunch but I left a message. I don't see the point though, even if I can take classes online this semester, what good will it do next semester or the semester after that when I can't take any."

"You will though," Kurt responded as he made his way to the couch, "You see, by the time the baby comes I'll be over halfway done with my degree since I took the maximum amount of hours last year and this semester. So once the baby is here," He snaked an arm around Blaine so that his hand was position over Blaine's tummy, "We can both continue to go part-time for a semester or two if we time our classes right and technically it won't put me behind on my degree. You really just need to talk to a counselor, most colleges offer a wide array of degrees online now, and you may be able to work it out so that you never even have to set foot on campus."

"I'll talk to them," Blaine sighed, "I just don't want to be one of those parents that has a baby and then turns around and hands the kid off to a babysitter a week later then never see's it again."

"You won't be," Kurt assured, "I know you and you would never do that. I also know that you would never give up your education, it'll all work out."

Blaine snuggled into his boyfriend's side, "I know," He murmured.

"Now," Kurt rubbed a hand over Blaine's stomach, "On to what I really came in here to talk about." He paused to wet his lips, "I think I found a doctor we can both agree on."

Blaine hummed and raised his eyebrows in response as Kurt pulled his laptop from the coffee table. After Kurt showed his boyfriend all of the information he'd found they both agreed that this was their doctor and as afternoon bled into evening Kurt made their first appointment while Blaine talked to his college advisor. By dinnertime, two of Blaine's biggest concerns had been worked out and Kurt had already begun to buzz with excitement over their doctor's appointment that was still five days away.

For Blaine, it seemed like the days just flew by, but if you asked Kurt, he would undoubtedly say that this was the longest week of his life. They made it though and now all they had to do was wait for Dr. Adams to come confirm what they already knew. In all of the excitement and nervousness, one thing that Blaine hadn't thought about was if he had any questions, Kurt on the other hand, had made a list it seemed. Blaine sat in mortified silence as Kurt asked about what they could and couldn't do sexually in the months to come, and posed specific scenarios that Blaine wouldn't have thought of in his wildest dreams.

"What was that about," Blaine asked incredulously, as he entered their apartment, his cheeks still stained a deep red.

He was received his answer when Kurt attacked his lips just inside the door, "I've," Kiss, "Wanted," Kiss, "This," Kiss, "For weeks," He broke away breathlessly as he began to work the buttons of Blaine's shirt open. "I thought a few awkward minutes with your doctor would be worth it in the end," He groaned as he pulled the last button free and began to smother Blaine's neck with kisses that Blaine was sure would leave marks.

Blaine whined and fell slack against the door when Kurt latched onto his jugular, "Okay, yeah, totally worth it," He trailed off with a whine.

He continued his ministrations a few minutes longer and then stopped suddenly. He grinned slyly at his boyfriend as he dropped to his knees, "You see, if I hadn't asked those embarrassing questions then I wouldn't have know I could still do this," He pressed his palm lightly to his boyfriends crotch before he made the move to pop the button on his jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine sighed as he looked over himself in the fogged up mirror in the bathroom. He only had a short amount of time to finish up and cover up before Kurt woke up. All the articles said that this would not happen until the later months, he just did not understand. They weren't there yesterday, he was almost one hundred percent positive of that. Yet there they were, those nasty pinkish red marks marring his hips and he couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like there were a few on his low back as well. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough that they were there, they just had to itch as well.

Bang, bang, bang, "Blaine," Kurt called from the other side of the door, "You okay in there," He questioned.

"Shit," Blaine muttered under his breath as he spun around in search of his clothes only to remember that he had left them on the end of their bed, "Shit. Yeah Kurt, I'm fine. I just, uh, got out of the shower."

"Okay, you'd just been in there a while," Kurt called, concern evident in his voice, "I wanted to make sure you weren't getting sick again."

Blaine sighed and spared one last glance at his reflection, at least there weren't any new ones on his stomach, he had plenty of the silvery ones from his childhood and early teens there. He scrubbed a towel through his hair and hitched one up around his waist, hopeful that it would hide the offensive marks from his boyfriends view, and then unlocked the door. Kurt was still just outside the door when Blaine emerged and he immediately searched for any evidence that his boyfriend might have lied to him about his morning sickness.

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine reiterated and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek as he made his way to where he had left his clothes.

This was the tricky part, how does one get their shirt on without letting their towel drop and without their boyfriend becoming overly suspicious. Blaine didn't get the chance to figure that one out because Kurt had followed him and his fingers had now begun to trace over what Blaine could only guess were those damn marks that he evidently hadn't covered.

"You didn't tell me your back had been itchy," Kurt murmured as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's bare shoulder while his hands snaked around his boyfriends waist and came to rest on his still thankfully small at fourteen weeks belly.

"It wasn't," Blaine mumbled, "Not until today at least," He trailed off with a sigh.

"I'll put some lotion on it later," Kurt replied as he stroked his hand over Blaine's stomach, "When we get back from the store," He added as he pressed a line of kisses up Blaine's neck before he pulled away to allow his boyfriend space to put his clothes on.

Right, the store, Blaine had almost forgotten, almost. There wasn't a whole lot they felt comfortable enough to buy for the baby this early on but items like diapers they wanted to get early and hopefully on sale. Then there was the problem that Dr. Adam had warned them about that had to be taken care of. The sore, achy hips that had plagued Blaine for weeks now had inevitably lead to wider hips, which had been discussed in their first appointment. While women didn't notice this little problem until later on, Blaine was a man and men generally had narrower hips than women which meant his hips unfortunately had to widen a little more than a woman's would throughout the pregnancy.

If it weren't for the hips, Blaine thought he could probably get by without paternity clothes for a few more weeks, but jeans that wouldn't budge more than a half an inch past the upper thigh were a problem. To summarize, Blaine thought, as he got dressed for the day, he had; stretch marks, big hips, what most people thought was a bit of a potbelly, and he'd gained another pound. Why exactly did everyone say that the start of the second trimester was 'the light at the end of the tunnel'? Oh yes, the 'morning sickness' was supposed to be on its way out, which technically it was, it was just the all day nausea that wanted to stick around.

"You look so damn cute," Kurt murmured when Blaine was finally dressed and had made his way out into their kitchen.

Blaine couldn't help but look at the other man as though he had grown second head, "I've got on yoga pants that you stole from Rachel and a hoodie," Blaine said with raised eyebrows as Kurt pulled him into a quick kiss.

"I'm not talking about the clothes so much," Kurt amended as he pulled Blaine in for another kiss, "You're just all glowy and gorgeous."

"You've lost your mind," Blaine muttered as he grabbed his wallet from the kitchen table.

"Have not," Kurt retorted as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again, "You know, I've been through five different pregnancy books in the last few weeks," He trailed off.

"I know, Kurt," Blaine remembered all to clearly how Kurt had woke him up four different times this week alone to show him something he'd found in a book.

"Yes, but did you know that all of them say that the second trimester usually brings an increased sex drive," He whispered, "I thought that maybe we could see if that was true when we got back home," He pressed a tender kiss to the soft spot just below Blaine's ear.

Blaine only hummed in response; he actually hadn't heard that, though it might explain the predicament he'd woken up in that morning. "We'll just have to see when we get home, won't we," Blaine replied as he took Kurt's hands in his own and gave them a squeeze before he went in search of breakfast.

"I just put a batch of muffins in the oven," Kurt informed him when he saw Blaine begin to poke around at the cereal boxes, "Blueberry ones," He added as he knew that his boyfriend craving them, "Made from scratch."

"Seriously," Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully, "When did you have time," He wondered aloud.

"You were in the bathroom for almost an hour," Kurt supplied, "Hence the reason I came to check on you."

"Huh," Blaine murmured as he moved back over to where Kurt was perched by the oven.

"Muffins will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Kurt added with a grin when he heard his boyfriend's stomach growl.

"I love you," Blaine groaned appreciatively as he peaked in the oven and got a whiff of the muffins as they baked.

"I love you," Kurt replied as hoped off the counter and came to stand behind his boyfriend again, "You know, you're kind of amazing," He murmured as his hands once again sneaked around to rest on Blaine's tummy.

"I don't know about that," Blaine responded as he relaxed back into Kurt's hold.

"You are, I feel kind of lucky to be your boyfriend," Kurt sighed.

Blaine just shook his head, "I'm the lucky one."

"How about we just agree that we're both lucky," Kurt murmured as he slipped a warm hand underneath Blaine's hoodie.

Blaine hummed his approval as he rested his own hand atop Kurt's.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Warnings for shameless fluff and also for bottom!blaine in this chapter.

Twenty weeks, he was halfway there; Blaine thought as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to clear his still tired mind. So much had changed in the past few weeks; his insecurities were all but gone and the state of self-hatred he'd found himself stuck in had finally lifted. The start of school for both teens had been a great distraction and Kurt had done so much to help Blaine but the real kicker had been when he felt their little baby move for the first time. That movement was now a near constant reminder to Blaine of why this was all worth it.

Speak of the devil, "Oooo, not my bladder," Blaine groaned as he reluctantly rolled himself out of the warm cocoon of their bed and made his way towards the bathroom for the third time that morning.

There were still backaches, muscle cramps, indigestion, stretch marks, weight gain, and a cramped bladder to deal with but now Blaine found that he could focus on other parts of the experience easier. Kurt still loved him and showed Blaine just how much often, their child was healthy, Blaine found that no one judged him anymore when he decided that he needed a second double cheeseburger when they went out, and at its current rate of growth, he'd be able to balance a bowl of popcorn on his belly in no time. Which was in fact a real perk since he'd been craving popcorn almost constantly over the past few weeks.

After he relieved himself, he made his way back towards the bed but stopped short when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair and then rubbed a hand over his belly; he would almost swear that he'd gotten bigger overnight.

"Growth spurt," Kurt murmured with a sleepy smile from where he was propped up on the bed.

"It would seem so," Blaine replied as he climbed back into bed with a yawn.

Kurt immediately wrapped himself around his boyfriend and slipped a hand underneath Blaine's sleep shirt in a hopeful attempt to feel their baby move.

"You're obsessed," Blaine commented with a grin as Kurt's hand made circles over his stomach.

"I won't deny it," Kurt sighed happily, "What are your plans for today," He questioned as his hand stilled on Blaine's belly.

"It's Saturday," Blaine replied with a yawn, "I'm actually ahead on homework and housework for that matter. I sort of thought I might just stay in bed and be lazy all day."

Kurt stretched his arms upwards with a groan, "I think I'm okay on homework as well," He snuggled back into Blaine's side and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I don't have to be at the theater until late this afternoon, so what do you say to breakfast in bed?"

"Really," Blaine asked as his eyes lit up at the prospect of food.

"Really," Kurt laughed as he pushed himself up and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend tenderly, "Just don't fall asleep on me while I'm in the kitchen."

"Never," Blaine yawned and pushed himself up as well as Kurt shuffled the pillows around to support his back, "Little one is way too active this morning."

Kurt peeled the covers back and hiked Blaine's shirt up to expose his belly, "Settle down in there," He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the stretch skin, "Or at least kick hard enough that I can feel it," He added.

"Hey," Blaine giggled as he ran a hand through Kurt's hair, "Don't encourage the baby to abuse my insides, you'll be able to feel it soon enough."

Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's stomach before he pulled his sleep shirt back down and crawled back up the bed to peck Blaine's lips again, "Yeah, yeah, I know," He smiled.

"If you're so obsessed with the kicks and the movements then you can carry the next one," Blaine grumbled though a smile was on his lips.

"Maybe," Kurt muttered as he gave another pat to Blaine's tummy, "You just never know," He sighed as he finally pulled himself out of bed, "Now you stay put."

Blaine laughed but nodded in agreement as he watched his boyfriend retreat.

Kurt had only been gone for a minute or two and Blaine was just about to reach for the book he'd left on the nightstand the evening before when the other teen returned with a glass or orange juice and a glass of milk in hand. He sat both glasses down on the nightstand, then grabbed Blaine's book and readers, and handed them off to Blaine with a peck on the cheek.

"How do scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a side of fruit sound," Kurt asked as he headed back towards the door.

"Like heaven," Blaine replied with a moan as he flipped his book open to where he'd left off the previous evening.

It didn't take long at all for Kurt to whip up breakfast and after he'd got the trays arranged on the bed they both settled in to eat. They talked as they ate about their classes and plans for the next week, which included the doctor's appointment where they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. They talked about whether they wanted to know or be surprised and what they hoped the baby would be which they both agreed would just be healthy. When they were both finished, Kurt cleared the plates after a stern look was sent Blaine's way when he attempted to climb out of bed and help.

"Now," Kurt murmured as he crawled back into bed and cuddled in close to Blaine. "How about," He wet his lips, "A little dessert," He whispered with a smile as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

Blaine responded immediately with a soft sigh as Kurt's tongue probed its way into his mouth and both teens moved together to eliminate any space between them.

"Wait, wait," Blaine panted, "How exactly do we do this," He trailed off uncertainly, "I can't really get my legs up over your shoulders anymore," He moved a hand to his belly for emphasis.

Kurt giggled and kissed him again, "I've read quite a few books and seen quite a few different suggestions," He murmured as he brought his hand up to cup Blaine's face, "Just trust me, I'll take care of you."

Blaine relaxed back and followed Kurt's lead as they continued to trade kisses; Blaine lifted his arms as Kurt pulled his pajama top upward and allowed a small whimper to escape as Kurt kissed over his sensitive skin. Kurt kissed down the curve of Blaine's belly, a kiss to each hip and then he tugged his pajama bottoms off. Once they were both stripped, Kurt helped his boyfriend turn onto his side and spooned in behind him as he pressed a line of kisses down to the small of his back, which he peppered with kisses as he slowly began to prep him.

Blaine felt as if he were going to come undone at any second, it was too much and not enough at the same time, he needed more, "Kurt," He whined, "Kurt, please, I need you," He moaned.

"Shh, I've got you," Kurt whispered as he slowly pushed into his boyfriend, "Oh, God," He murmured as he buried his face in Blaine's neck and tried to keep his pace slow and steady.

"More," Blaine whimpered as Kurt moved within him, "More," He begged as Kurt's hands teased over his overly sensitive skin, "More, more, more," He cried as Kurt's hand finally encircled him.

Blaine felt as though every one of his nerve ending has been set on fire and he felt himself spiral out of control much too soon. Stars burst behind his eyelids as his orgasm tore through him. When he came back to himself, he could feel Kurt's hands as they soothed over him and could hear as Kurt whispered but couldn't quite make out the words.

"I've got you," Kurt murmured as he kissed up his boyfriends sweat dampened neck as Blaine continued to shake in his arms.

"I love you," Blaine whispered breathlessly when he finally found his voice.

Kurt held the other teen tightly, "I love you too," He sighed as he molded his body to Blaine's, feeling completely boneless.

Sometime later, Blaine began to fidget slightly in his arms, "You want to go get cleaned up," Kurt asked.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine murmured tiredly.

Kurt helped him up and led the way to the bathroom where he started a hot shower and gently tugged his boyfriend under the spray. Once he was sure they were both clean, Kurt turned the water off and secured a towel around his waist before he grabbed a second one for Blaine. He toweled his now sleepy boyfriend off and then went in search of clean pajamas.

"Come on now," Kurt pulled Blaine into an upright position, "Let's get you back to bed," He murmured as he guided Blaine back to the bed and tucked him in.

"Will you-"Blaine yawned loudly, "Will you wake me before you leave," He blinked sluggishly up at Kurt.

"Of course," Kurt smiled as he ran a hand through Blaine's damp curls.

"Love you," Blaine mumbled as his eyes slipped closed.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead and then slipped into their closet to get dressed for work.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God yes," Blaine moaned, "There, right there," He sighed as his eyes rolled back in his skull, "Harder, Kurt, please," He begged.

Kurt stifled a giggle and obeyed, "You sound like you're about to have an orgasm, Blaine," He finally laughed as he dug his thumbs in to the tender muscles of Blaine's lower back.

"Oh Jesus, forget sex," Blaine whimpered, "This is better, so much better," He cried as Kurt bore down on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Hey," Kurt objected as another laugh slipped out.

"Fine, fine, you can have all the sex you want if you can get the pain in my back to stop," Blaine amended with a sigh as some of the tension finally began to dissipate.

Kurt kept on but wasn't sure just how much good was done due to his laughter.

"Quit it," Blaine moaned when Kurt broke out in another fit of giggles, "I've got a bowling ball in my stomach and it makes my back hurt," He pouted.

"She not it," Kurt corrected, "That bowling ball is a she," He grinned as he leaned over his boyfriend to peck him on the lips.

"So you say," Blaine muttered as he rolled onto his back, "Ooof," He huffed when he finally made it onto his back, "We'll see at my next appointment. If little one decides to play nice this time, that is," Blaine sighed as he rested his hands on his belly.

They had decided to find out the gender only to have the baby be shy when they went in for their last appointment.

"She is a little girl," Kurt declared, "I know, I saw."

"You didn't even look at the right area, Kurt," Blaine laughed, "Dr. Adams even said it, you pointed to the head when you made your little declaration."

"You're a little girl aren't you," Kurt pressed his face to the side of Blaine belly, "See, she kicked," Kurt laughed as he rubbed a hand over the swell of Blaine's stomach, "She's saying 'listen to him Daddy Blaine, I'm a girl!"

"Or it could be him saying, 'I'm a boy, get it right daddy Kurt'", Blaine laughed, "Or little one could just be telling us to shut up so he or she can get some sleep."

Kurt leaned upwards to capture Blaine's lips again, "Okay, okay I'll let the baby get some rest," He grinned, "You want me to massage your feet now?"

"I'll leave that up to you to decide," Blaine sighed, "I can't see me feet anymore so I don't even know if you'd want to touch them."

"You know what that means then, don't you," Kurt questioned as he pecked Blaine's lips once more, "Pedicure time," Kurt grinned as he pushed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh God, Kurt, you might want to leave that to a professional," Blaine leaned back against the numerous pillows that had found their way onto their bed over the months. "Seriously, I think my feet are pretty bad, I don't want to scar you for life."

"Impossible," Kurt replied as he reentered the room with his pedicure set in tow, "I've worked on Rachel's feet and trust me, for such a girly girl, she's got some gnarly feet."

Blaine hums in response as he relaxes into the bed while Kurt sets to work on his feet and Blaine can't help the contented sigh that escapes as Kurt kneads the arch of his foot. The further along he gets, the more difficult simple tasks get and Blaine was certain that he'd be ready to pull his hair out by now if it weren't for Kurt. Kurt who constantly insists on back rubs, foot rubs, belly rubs, hot baths, breakfast in bed, and all other sorts of things that generally just leave Blaine a boneless pile of goo, Kurt who somehow makes him feel like he's worth a million bucks even on his worst days. The days when he looks in the mirror and can only see how much weight he's gained, the days when his back aches just won't let up, even more so, the nights that he just wants to cry because he's so tired but he has to pee every fifteen minutes.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered when Kurt lied down next to him.

"It's not a problem, Blaine," Kurt smiled, "You know I like it when I get it give pedicures."

"Not for the pedicure," Blaine sighed and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, "Just thank you, for all you've done. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

"You know I just love that I'm able to help at all," Kurt cupped his cheek, "I love it even more when I can make you smile."

"All you have to do is be in the same room as me then," Blaine replied with a soft smile.

"We are so incredibly sappy," Kurt chuckled before he captured Blaine's lips again.

"I don't care, that's my favorite part about us," Blaine murmured.

"Mine too," Kurt responded, "Mine too."

"I think this one is finally asleep," Blaine whispered with a pat to his belly.

"Hmm, well maybe you should try and get some sleep too then," Kurt cuddled in close as he slide his hand over Blaine's and gave it a squeeze.

"Probably," Blaine yawned, "Especially since someone was able to get my back ache to stop."

"Yes, I do believe I was promised sex in repayment for that," Kurt grinned as he rolled over to turn off the bedside lamp.

Blaine tugged his boyfriend back close, "Is it alright if I defer payment until morning," Blaine responded with a sleepy sigh.

"Absolutely," Kurt murmured as he snuggled back in close. "Night hon," He whispered with a chuckle as he realized that Blaine's breath had already begun to even out.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine sunk down, sweaty and unable to care that he was still fully seated on Kurt's cock. His own dick twitched weakly as Kurt's hands continued to roam over Blaine body, his fingers flicked over one of Blaine's painfully sensitive nipples.

"Kuuurt," Blaine whined as his body arched into the touch, too weak to do much else.

"Sorry," Kurt placed a sloppy kiss on Blaine's shoulder while his hands encircled his boyfriend as he slowly maneuvered them onto their sides so he could pull out.

Blaine whimpered at the loss and feebly attempted to roll onto his back, though he only found success with Kurt's help. Kurt's hands began to roam again, over Blaine's belly, well rounded at twenty-six weeks, belly button pooched out adorably, down to where he could feel as a little foot pushed outwards.

Blaine sighed after a moment, "I've still got homework," He frowned as he sluggishly pushed himself up.

"Sorry," Kurt winced, he'd known his boyfriend was busy but he'd looked so damn cute when Kurt returned from class that he just couldn't help himself.

"It's fine," Blaine groaned as he hoisted himself up, "I needed a break," He smiled and pecked Kurt on the lips before he waddled to the bathroom to clean up.

Kurt smiled so big at the sight that he thought his face might split in half, he'd loved Blaine from the second he laid eyes on him but now it felt as though his heart may burst open at any second there was so much love in it. Now they had a baby on the way, a little boy, and though he'd been shocked to find out that his hunch had been wrong, he couldn't care in the least, he loved that little boy so much already. There was just one little thing left to do now, Kurt had known this was where their relationship was headed from the start but he didn't want Blaine to think it was only because of the baby. He ran a finger over the small black velvet box he'd hidden under his pillow nearly a month ago, surely Blaine wouldn't think that.

"Do you want to order dinner," Blaine called as he reentered the bedroom.

Once again, that dopey grin was back on Kurt's face, Blaine had cleaned up and put his clothes back on. His shirt was just a little too tight and Kurt knew they'd have to make another trip out for clothes soon but it was just so adorable the way you could see his belly button through the fabric and a tiny sliver of his belly where the hem didn't quite meet the waist band of his jeans.

"Kurt," Blaine questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, of course," He pushed off the bed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, "You get back to your homework and I'll get cleaned up and order some food."

"Thank you," Blaine called after him as he headed out to the living area.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine hadn't found out about his plan to propose yet, the ring had been hidden under a pillow for nearly a month, Carole had known since before the ring was even bought, and Rachel had known for two weeks now. He knew it needed to be soon; otherwise, someone would slip up and tell him. He also knew that it needed to be simple, big over planned proposals never went the way they were supposed to. He had wondered if he should wait until the baby was born, but he wasn't sure he could wait that long. He had nearly done it without the ring right in the middle of the doctor's office when they found out their baby was a boy.

Kurt sighed as he finished up in the bathroom, he would figure it all out soon enough. Once he redressed, he placed their order and cringed when the woman asked if they needed three or four fortune cookies. It was probably better that he had put in all of their food orders recently. Blaine knew by now that Kurt loved him and didn't care if he put on a little extra baby weight, but when other people made comments, intentional or not, it got ugly fast. He made his way out of the bedroom and found Blaine in the living room; laid out on the couch, book balanced on his belly and a pen pushed behind his ear. Just as Kurt entered the room, the book slid off Blaine's belly and into the floor.

"Hey," He cried as a hand flew to his tummy, "Settle down in there, daddy has to finish this chapter," He rubbed a hand over the bump.

Kurt picked the book up before he nudged Blaine forward and took a seat behind him, "What's up," He asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"The baby knocked my book in the floor," Blaine graciously took the book back while his hand continued to make circles on his stomach.

Kurt grinned, "Oh Blaine, he isn't even here and yet you're already trying to place the blame on him," He chuckled as his arms encircled Blaine's waist.

"Ha ha", Blaine retorted while he searched out where he'd left off in the book and settled back against his boyfriend.

Blaine read in silence for a few minutes as Kurt stroked his hands over his belly, "Woah," Kurt murmured as Blaine tensed in his arms, "Holy crap," He hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder and peered down, "Okay, yeah, I saw that one."

Blaine took a deep breath, "Somersault," He murmured as he relaxed again.

Kurt was mesmerized as he watched, it didn't happen frequently but every so often he'd see a flicker of movement, "That's," He paused, completely speechless, "That's amazing," He murmured.

Blaine hummed in response and turned his attention back to his book while Kurt continued to watch. After a minute or so, he sneaked a hand down to pull Blaine shirt up. Blaine didn't even bat an eyelash when Kurt exposed his belly, he just sighed and snuggled a little further down in Kurt's arms.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, his eyes still trained on Blaine's tummy.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled as he craned his neck around to capture Kurt's lips.

When they parted, Kurt just stared for a moment, completely convinced that he'd never been so in love before, "Will you marry me," He asked, voice soft but sure as his fingers stroked over where their little boy had just kicked.

"Wh-what," Blaine asked, eyes wide.

"Will you marry me," Kurt repeated as he nudged their noses together.

Blaine blinked, "I-I-I-I," He swallowed thickly, "Why," He finally choked out.

This wasn't exactly how Kurt thought it would go. "Because I love you," He said quietly, "And we're about to start a family together, and I've just never been so sure of anything in my entire life." He sighed, "I want to spend every second of forever with you Blaine, please marry me," He asked, suddenly he felt very unsure of himself.

Blaine sat in silence for what seemed to be hours, eyes wide as they searched Kurt's for answers.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"That'll teach the little whore to make comments like that," Kurt fumed as they exited the doctor's office and made their way back towards the subway.

Blaine had never been so embarrassed in his entire life; he would have to find a new doctor now all because of one comment from that snotty little nurse and Kurt, God, Kurt had actually yelled at her. It wasn't like he didn't already know that he had gained a little more weight than was usual but she just had to go and make a comment about it after she'd weighed him. Yes, it had upset him a little but Blaine had never seen Kurt so angry before, he'd yelled so loud that the receptionist had almost called the police. Dr. Adams had fired the girl on the spot but Blaine didn't think he'd ever be able to set foot back in that office again.

Blaine scrubbed a hand over his face as they walked while his other hand came to rest on his low back.

"Are you okay," Kurt asked as he place a hand over Blaine's, "Is the baby-"

"The baby's fine, I'm fine," Blaine sighed, "I just wish that could have been handled that a little differently."

"She was the one in the wrong, Blaine," Kurt scowled, still angry, "You specifically requested that any information about your weight not be relayed to you unless it was pertinent to your health or our son's. I don't think that 'woo, thirty five pounds in seven months, you've really packed it on' counts as anything other than pure rudeness, the little bitch."

"I know, and I would have told Dr. Adams about it, I just wasn't prepared for you to yell," Blaine trailed off with an exhausted sigh as they finally reached their stop and began the trek back to their apartment.

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured as he rubbed slow circles on Blaine's back, "She just, she didn't have any right to say that."

"It's okay; it's done and over with now so let's just forget about it and move on," Blaine leaned into Kurt's touch and thought that he could finally feel some of the heat leave his cheeks.

They walked the next half block in silence until Blaine realized that he wouldn't be able to make it back to the apartment without a stop to use the bathroom. He scanned the street they were on and sighed in relief when he realized the coffee shop that Kurt loved so much was just around the corner. Blaine usually made sure to use the restroom as soon as they arrive somewhere and again just before they left but in his haste to get out of the office earlier he had forgone his usual pit stop because he'd felt as though every eye in the waiting area had been on him.

"Kurt, do you want a coffee," Blaine asked as they approached the corner.

"Um, yeah, but I can stop by later on my way to the theater," Kurt replied, his voice laced with guilt.

"Actually, now would be better," Blaine said as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up, "I didn't use the restroom before we left and I don't think I can make it another two blocks."

Kurt led the way into the shop and got a place in line while Blaine hurried off to relieve himself. Once Blaine had finished and washed his hands, he paused momentarily to slip the small silver band back on his finger with a smile and look over his reflection, he noted with a roll of his eyes that he's face was still in fact stained pink from embarrassment. He wasn't angry with Kurt, he was actually touched by the way his fiancé had taken up for him. He spotted Kurt tucked into their usual booth as he exited the bathroom and noted that he already had his coffee as well as a pastry sack in hand.

"I got you a muffin," Kurt handed over the sack as he stood, "And two triple chocolate cookies, I know you've been craving both lately so I thought," He trailed off with a shrug.

"Thank you," Blaine kissed his fiancé on the cheek as they made their way back out onto the street.

Blaine knew that it was pathetic but he couldn't help but feel exhausted from the trek to and from the doctor, his back and feet ached and all he wanted was too cuddle up on the couch and devour his muffin and cookies. He didn't even have the energy to care that they'd just eaten lunch less than two hours ago, he would save his shame for later.

"Excuse me, Kurt, Blaine," Their apartment manager called when they entered the building, "There was some furniture delivered for you a little while ago, I opened up your apartment for them, I hope that's okay," She said with a smile.

They smiled and thanked her though they were both confused, they couldn't remember that they'd ordered any furniture. Non-the-less, when they entered the apartment they found a crib and changing table placed in their entryway.

"What in the," Blaine trailed off as he looked over the pictures on the box; they were the items he had seen online just a week ago, the items that he clearly remembered not being able to afford.

Kurt found a note attached to one of the boxes, "Boys," He read aloud, "I know you forbid us but we just couldn't help ourselves, we hope that these are the ones you wanted, love mom and dad," He finished softly as he refolded the note.

"They're perfect," Blaine sniffled and Kurt looked up to find that his fiancé had his phone to his ear, obviously on the phone with Carole already.

While Blaine talked to Carole, Kurt began to move the boxes to the nursery. They hadn't done much yet, Rachel had painted the room a vibrant yellow when she'd lived in the room and both boy's had agreed that it would work for the baby. They'd added a wallpaper border a couple of months back but had decided to wait for a sale to purchase furniture. The room currently contained four of the biggest packages of diapers Kurt had ever seen, two rather large cans of baby formula, a small dresser that Blaine had brought with him from Ohio, and several small stacks of baby clothes. They'd spent months in search of a furniture that would match the dresser perfectly but when they'd finally found them the items had been several hundred dollars out of their price range.

When Kurt returned to the living room, Blaine handed the phone off to him.

"Now Kurt, I want you to listen carefully," Carole started before he could even get a 'hello' out, "You are not under any circumstance to try and put any of that together, and you had better not let Blaine try either. Finn's been a little strapped for cash and he really wants to set it up for you boys as a bit of a gift."

When Kurt ended the call a few minutes later, he found that Blaine was no longer in the room with him.

"They're a perfect match," Blaine sniffled when Kurt entered the nursery.

He'd somehow managed to get himself down in the floor despite his belly and had opened up the crib to compare it to the dresser.

"Did you know that this was in my nursery when I was a baby," Blaine nodded to the dresser, "My mother sneaked it out of the house a couple of days after my dad tossed me out," He murmured.

Blaine rarely talked about his family; Kurt only knew what had happened because his father had told him. Mr. Anderson had met Blaine at the door when he returned home from school on his eighteen birthday and handed over three suitcases of clothes, books, and other items in exchange for his house and car keys then slammed the door in his face.

Kurt sunk down into the floor and pulled Blaine into his arms, "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"At least now maybe there can be some happy memories associated with it," Blaine sighed.

"What do you say we ignore our homework for the rest of the day and have a movie marathon instead," Kurt suggested with a kiss to Blaine's neck. "I found all of your Harry Potter dvds in our closet yesterday afternoon."

"Really," Blaine's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Yeah," Kurt stood up and offered his hands to Blaine, "We can put on our PJ's and I'll bring the television into the bedroom. We can eat junk food and snuggle."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and heaved himself up from the floor. "That sounds awesome," He sighed as they made their way out of the nursery.

Kurt wasn't necessarily a fan but this wasn't about him, it was about Blaine and there were few things he enjoyed more than Blaine when he was happy. Kurt didn't even care that his fiancé fell asleep halfway through the first film, the smile that graced Blaine's feature while he slept was more than worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Shift, kick, jab, flip, Blaine sighed as he blinked against the sunlight that filtered in through the window, shift, kick, jab, flip. It had been like this all through the night, Kurt had left for school less than two hours ago and Blaine had just been about to drift off to sleep then. Shift, kick, jab, flip, this made two nights in a row that he'd gotten less than three hours sleep, shift, kick, jab, flip. Dr. Adams had promised that all of the movement would slow down once he'd entered his third trimester as the baby would start to run out of room in his belly but at twenty-nine weeks their little boy was still active as ever.

"Lucky me," He mumbled as he pushed himself out of bed and padded towards the bathroom.

Everyone had told him to enjoy all of the extra energy throughout the second trimester but no one bothered to tell him that it was because he wouldn't have any at all once it was over. The achy hips had returned the previous week and were accompanied by what a quick internet search had revealed to be Braxton-Hicks contractions. He didn't know why needed to have those, he didn't really understand why he even had to go through the motions of labor at all; there was no natural way for their son to come out. His cesarean section had been scheduled months ago for January 3rd, their son would be a late Christmas present. They still had not agreed upon a name but the list had shrunk from twenty names to five and for now, Blaine was okay with that.

Blaine was beyond ready for their son to arrive and yet panicked at the same time; he was miserable but there was so much left to do. The nursery looked a bit more suitable now that the all of the furniture had been put together, the clothes washed and put away but it still lacked a few personal touches; stuffed animals and the like. He'd begun to baby proof the apartment a few weeks back but as his energy waned, so did his progress. Kurt had offered to help, but he already did so much, Blaine needed to do this himself.

The holiday's were right around the corner, which meant they'd soon have house guests since it was no longer considered safe for him to fly and car trips that lasted longer than thirty minutes were out of the question as far as his bladder was concerned. Thanksgiving dinner would be held at their apartment and Rachel had been kind enough to offer her and Finn's apartment for Christmas dinner, even though she didn't celebrate the holiday. Though at this rate, Blaine wasn't sure he'd be able to get out of bed by Christmas much less across town.

Everyday Blaine woke up and thought there was no possible way for his belly to get any bigger and yet almost every morning he awoke to find new stretch marks or another pair of jeans that no longer fit. His belly button felt as though it had been rubbed raw by his clothes and even though Kurt consistently 'kissed it better', it still hurt like hell. He could barely haul himself out of bed anymore without help and the couch was off limits any time Kurt was not home. He'd laid down while the news was on three nights earlier and had to yell for ten minutes to rouse Kurt, who'd already gone to bed, when he realized he couldn't make it upright on his own. Blaine did still love to feel their little boy shift and kick though he did like it a whole lot more when it didn't interfere with his sleep.

He spared one last glance at the bed before he made his way out into the kitchen, if sleep wouldn't come then there was always food, he thought. He was so worn down he couldn't even care that his weight would probably be up fifty pounds before this was all done and over. He knew he looked like the Pillsbury dough boy at this point, his ass probably needed its own zip code, and he had a double chin no matter which way he turned his head but he'd worry about that later. He did wonder if it was bad to hope that he'd have one of those monster babies that weighed twenty pounds though.

"Babe," Kurt called out from the front door.

Blaine's gaze flickered to the clock; Kurt was home early, "In the kitchen," He called back.

Moments later Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist while he buried his chilled face into Blaine's neck, "My last class of the day was canceled," He mumbled.

Blaine shivered and Kurt chuckled, breath warm against his skin, "I'm glad you're home," He turned in his fiancés arms and planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Me too," Kurt sighed as his face finally began to warm up, "It's cold out there."

"I can tell," Blaine murmured as he cupped Kurt's wind flushed face in his hands.

"You look exhausted," Kurt whispered after a moment with a soft laugh when Blaine yawned simultaneously.

"Baby has been active, I think that barista lied about my coffee being decaf yesterday," He sighed, "Kid has acted like he's been on a caffeine high ever since."

Kurt hummed in response as he surveyed the kitchen; nearly every cabinet door was open and there were chip bags and other snack items scattered over the counter. "Were you about to make lunch," He asked.

Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him on the cheek before he led him to the table, he kicked the apartment's heat up a notch and then took over while they talked. Blaine's eyes seemed to droop just a little more with each moment that passed, he stifled another yawn and the sight of it all just made his heart melt. He knew that Blaine was uncomfortable but it still didn't stop the thought that his fiancé was the most adorable pregnant person in the world. He could tell that their son's movements still hadn't let up, just as Blaine would start to look as though he were about to nod off he'd jerk upright, hand pressed low on his tummy. Kurt had spent an hour online before he left for classes in an attempt to find suggestions on how to calm an unborn baby to no avail.

Kurt tried to coax Blaine back to bed after they'd finished lunch but the other teen had refused and they'd gone about their day. They straightened the apartment up together at Blaine's insistence before they settled in on the couch to do homework. It was late afternoon when Kurt finally convinced Blaine to finally lie down, though it was only so Kurt could apply lotion to his stretched and itchy skin. He coated Blaine's belly in the thick cream they had found at a nearby health and beauty aids store while he hummed softly to himself. He made sure to cover every inch of skin and rubbed it in with slow, smooth strokes. He finished to find that Blaine had drifted off, the massage had evidently lulled their son to sleep as the movement beneath his hands stilled as well.

A small smile played at his lips as he placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's belly before he pulled his fiancés shirt down and the blankets up. Kurt brushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead and planted a kiss on his forehead as he extracted himself from the bed and sneaked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look at you," Carole practically squealed as she entered the apartment.

Kurt had gone to pick his parents up alone because Blaine, well, Blaine just didn't have the energy.

"Hi Carole," He replied with a tired smile and a kiss to the woman's cheek.

She took the seat next to him, while her hands automatically attached themselves to his belly. Blaine didn't even care anymore; he'd been poked and prodded so many times by so many different people at this point. Their son hadn't been as active lately but that didn't deter anyone from their attempts to feel him kick.

"How you feelin' buddy," Burt clapped him on the shoulder as he carried their bags into the living area.

'Like a whale,' Blaine thought, "Great, just a little tired," He responded instead.

They made small talk while everyone got warmed up. Carole and Kurt, who were in a deep discussion about the menu for Thanksgiving dinner, which was scheduled for early afternoon the next day, mostly dominated the conversation. Normally, Blaine would have been in the big middle of it all but the words 'bed rest' loomed in his near future and while he'd been allowed to help plan, he had been banned from the kitchen while preparations took place. He had been assured that the Braxton-Hicks contractions were not anything to be worried about, but Dr. Adams was still a little concerned about the frequency in which Blaine had experienced them.

The idea of six full weeks in bed had appealed to Blaine at first, once he remembered that he couldn't get comfortable no matter which way he turned the idea had lost some of its luster. The lack of comfort had led to a lack of sleep which meant he had dosed off in a few interesting places recently, namely, the bathtub and the doctor's office.

"Isn't he adorable," He distantly heard someone giggle.

"Shhh, you'll wake him up."

That was Kurt, Blaine was sure of it.

"I'm already awake," He slurred out sleepily.

He blinked his eyes open to survey the crowd around him, he had fallen asleep at the dinner table it seemed, forkful of green beans still in hand.

Kurt brushed his hair off his forehead and then pressed a kiss to it, "Hon, if you want to go to bed you can."

Carole nodded from across the table, "Really, sweetie, no one will think a thing of it."

Blaine sighed and sat his fork down, "I'm fine," He mumbled, "I just seem to have a habit of nodding off everywhere but in bed lately."

"I've got an idea," Kurt said later, once the kitchen had been cleaned up and they made their way to bed.

Blaine eyed him wearily as he dug his pajamas out of the dresser.

"Just hear me out," Kurt begged, "I've noticed that most of the times you've fallen asleep lately you've been upright."

Blaine thought for a moment and realized he was right. He watched as his fiancé began to rearrange the pillows on their bed. Kurt stacked a couple up against the headboard and then smiled over his shoulder.

"If you can sleep while you're sat up at the dinner table, then why shouldn't it work if you sit upright in bed," He reasoned.

Blaine had to agree that it made sense, and at this point, he didn't have many options, unless he wanted to continue to drift off at importune moments. Kurt watched with a grin as Blaine climbed into bed and began to shift around against the pillows.

"I think I might need one more," Blaine said after a moment and smiled gratefully when Kurt supplied one.

It turned out to be the closest he had gotten to a full night's sleep in months. He still woke up four times; three times to use the bathroom and once with heartburn. The heartburn had been nearly constant throughout the entire pregnancy but Blaine had thankfully found a cure. As it turned out, watermelon seemed to work wonders for him. It was difficult to find this time of year, but Kurt had somehow scored the jackpot and now all it took was a slice of watermelon and he was back to his peaceful sleep.

The fourth time he woke up with his bladder about to burst he found the other side of the bed empty.

"Good morning sunshine," Kurt said from in front of their mirror while he fiddled with his tie.

Blaine blinked the sleep from his eye's and gratefully accepted Kurt's help out of bed, "What time is it," He murmured as he made his way into the bathroom.

He always woke before Kurt, even prior to the pregnancy, and it unsettled him a little to find his fiancé already dressed for the day.

"It's ten o'clock," Kurt called after him, "I just woke up an hour ago. Carole, it seems, woke up at five am and started to cook without me."

"You don't have to hurry around," Kurt added when he heard the shower start, "My dad isn't even up yet and you've still got four hours until Rachel and Finn get here."

Blaine wandered back out and began to search for clean clothes, "I know, but I figured I should probably go ahead and get ready while I still have the energy."

Kurt followed him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Okay then, do you want me to get you a glass of orange juice so you can take your vitamins when you get out," He asked as he cupped Blaine's face and noted that his fiancé looked more rested than he had in a long time.

"You don't have to go out of your way, but that'd be lovely," Blaine murmured, "Happy Thanksgiving," He added.

Kurt smiled and pecked his lips, "Happy Thanksgiving."


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy Birthday."

Kurt snuffled sleepily before he blinked his eyes open, his gaze automatically shifted to Blaine's side of the bed but found it empty. He peered over the other side to find his fiancé with a tray of food and a small gift-wrapped box perched on it.

"Blaine," Kurt knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "You aren't supposed to be on your feet," He admonished but sat up and allowed Blaine to place the tray on his lap anyways.

"No, I'm not allowed to be on my feet for more than thirty minutes at a time," Blaine grinned as he made his way around the bed and climbed back in next to Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I may not be a genius but I know it takes longer than thirty minutes to get to the bakery all of this came from and back," He inhaled the enticing aroma but fixed Blaine with a stern look.

"All I did was walk to our front door," Blaine smirked, "And then to the kitchen and back here."

Kurt pulled a small piece of his favorite pastry off and groaned as he ate the treat, "I love you," He kissed Blaine's cheek, "But I know for a fact that they don't delivery either."

"I didn't say they did," Blaine chuckled as he stole a piece of fruit from the tray, "I had outside help," He grinned.

Kurt waited for him to divulge more details and finally sighed and let it go after a minute, "Okay, as long as you promise you didn't actually go out yourself," He murmured, "Thank you," He pressed a kiss to the soft bit of pudge that had formed around his fiancés jaw.

"Twenty years old," Blaine smiled as he shook his head, "No longer a teenager," He stole another piece of fruit, "I think it's just now started to sink in that I'm engaged to an older man," He teased as he poked Kurt in the side.

"Oh yes," Kurt droned, "How ever will I keep up with your boundless energy now that I'm an old man," He teased Blaine back.

Blaine sighed and stroked his chin in mock thoughtfulness, "Well, I guess there's always Viagra," He said after a moment and watched as Kurt cracked up.

Kurt sobered quickly as a thought occurred to him and a small frown tugged at his lips, "How'd you get out of bed," He asked as he thought back through the night. Blaine had only waked him twice for help out of bed and Kurt made a point to look at the clock the last time, surely, his fiancé had not been up since three am.

Blaine hated to admit defeat, but he'd had to quite often recently as he just couldn't get the leverage to haul himself out of bed anymore. "Very slowly," Blaine laughed before he kissed Kurt's frown away.

The fed each other pieces of fruit and pastry as they continued to tease one another until the food was gone and the tray was sat on the floor. They snuggled together and happily wasted another day away in bed as they talked and Blaine dozed off and on.

"Do I get to open this," Kurt fingered the gift box that had been on the breakfast tray.

Blaine looked surprised, "Crap, I'd actually forgotten about it, yes, open it."

Kurt carefully pealed the bow off the box and then promptly stuck it to Blaine's belly, "There, that's better," He grinned and kissed his fiancé before he turned his attention back to the present.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt whispered as he carefully pulled the silver band, which was very similar to Blaine's own engagement ring, out of the box.

"I wanted you to have one as well," He toyed with his own band as he spoke.

Kurt smiled as he slipped it on his left ring finger, "It's perfect."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly and couldn't stop the smile that overtook his face when his fiancé cupped his cheek and he felt the distinct cool brush of the ring against his skin.

Kurt's eyes landed on the clock, "Ugh," He groaned as he buried his head back into his pillow, "I've got to be at the theater in two hours," He whined.

Blaine pulled the pillow from his head as he wet his lips, "Um, no, you don't actually," He replied sheepishly, "Alice called while you were in the shower yesterday, she needed next Tuesday night off and I knew that you didn't want to work on your birthday so I kind of told her that you'd switch shifts with her."

Kurt's eyes popped open, "Seriously," He asked as he searched Blaine's face for any sign that this was a joke.

"Yes, I hope you aren't mad," Blaine had his fingers crossed that Kurt wouldn't be.

"Mad," Kurt looked at him as if he were crazy, "You got me off work on birthday, why in God's name would I be mad," He surged upwards and captured Blaine's lips in a sweet kiss.

Blaine melted into the kiss with a moan and followed Kurt's lead as he shifted them so that Blaine was against the pillows with Kurt above him. The kiss was soft and tender, and Blaine tingled from head to toe with pleasure. It didn't take much to set Blaine off anymore and he knew that if they kept this up for too long that he'd be finished before they really even got started. Kurt deepened the kiss as he rucked Blaine's shirt up and exposed his sensitive chest and swollen belly.

"God, I love you like this," Kurt groaned against his lips as his hands roamed his fiancés body, "Perfect," He murmured while he drank in the whines and whimpers Blaine emitted.

Their shirts were carelessly discarded and Kurt took a moment and drank in the sight of his pregnant fiancé as he shifted restlessly against the bed while Kurt's hands continued their ministrations. He swept a hand downward, over Blaine's belly, his fingers toyed momentarily with his popped out belly button before they moved to stroke over Blaine's hip.

Kurt found Blaine's lips again and kissed him heatedly, "Best birthday present," He nibbled on Blaine's lower lip, "Ever," Kurt finished before he pulled back and quickly shed the last of their clothes.

_Authors Note- Yes, I'm stopping it there, please don't kill me! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I'm sorry this update took so long. Eighteen hours worth of classes, tests, and essays have kept me from my writing. Hopefully the next update won't take as long!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- Guess who is on summer break?_

Blaine bit his tongue and forced himself not to roll his eyes as Rachel rattled on about colors for her bridesmaid's dressed. She'd been engaged for less than twenty-four hours and had already completely planned out five different weddings in that time. He and Kurt had been engaged for months and had barely even begun to discuss dates. Granted, they had a more pressing issue at the moment and had only gone so far as to agree it would take place after their son was born and after Blaine had time to recuperate and lose some of the baby weight, though Blaine hadn't exactly mentioned that last part to Kurt.

He groaned and shifted on the couch as the baby rolled in his belly, a rare occurrence these days as their little one was running out of room in there, and they both tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Don't you dare move from that couch, Blaine Anderson," Kurt called from the kitchen.

Blaine sighed wearily, "I'm not going anywhere, Kurt."

He'd been confined to the couch with Rachel as his babysitter. On Christmas day to boot; his favorite holiday and all he could do was strain his ears to catch bits and pieces of the bustling conversation that came from the kitchen while Rachel continued on unaware that her sole audience member was not paying attention. He understood and had obliged almost all of Kurt's requests throughout the pregnancy, and he really did understand Kurt's desire to not see his fiancé go into labor on the craziest day of the year. He also understood that his due date was less than a month away and his doctor had declared during his last checkup that their little boy was healthy and would be perfectly fine if he was born a couple of weeks early.

Blaine was honestly hoping that this child would make his emergence into the world sooner rather than later. None of his clothes fit right anymore, no matter how much he pulled and stretched them, but he was so close to his due date and money was tight so buying anything new as out of the question. After the incident where Kurt lost his cool, nothing else had been said about his weight, but he didn't need to see the numbers on the scales to know that he had still been packing on the pounds over the last couple of months. The double chin and soft rolls of fat that covered his sides told him that even once their son was born he still wouldn't have _his_ body back, no, that would take a long time, if he ever got it back.

He knew that it would be okay if he didn't. Kurt had proven beyond a doubt that he loved Blaine no matter what. It was more than just the weight, and the aches and pains that had him ready to meet their son; his parenting instincts had gone into overdrive sometime during the last few weeks. When he was allowed on his feet, he was almost constantly in the nursery. He had checked and double checked to make sure that there wasn't a single item that could harm their baby in any way, shape, or form.

The urge to check again was still there, however, and Blaine was tempted to send Rachel back to check that there were no sharp or uneven edges on the crib for him. Their son kicked out again and rolled forward, coming to rest with his little feet pressed against Blaine's ribcage. He grunted and pulled one of the many pillows supporting his back from behind him, leaning back just a bit further in an attempt to ease the current pressure on his diaphragm. It seemed like he had to choose between being able to breathe properly and having a backache a lot lately, or more accurately having a worse backache than usual.

The day passed by slowly, as they often did now that his movements were restricted, the highlight coming when Kurt helped him from the couch and into their cramped kitchen for dinner. He did himself no favors by stuffing himself so full that he couldn't tell which was making it harder to breathe; the baby or the food. It was all just so good though and even with the difficulty breathing and the indigestion he was sure would come later, he could not bring himself to regret the pig he'd made of himself. Finn still managed to out eat him somehow as well so Blaine wasn't even the least bit embarrassed when he handed his plate to Kurt to be filled a third time.

"How do we still have food leftover," Kurt marveled as he spied several containers waiting to be deposited in their refrigerator after he'd ushered Finn and Rachel out of the apartment, their own arms laden with food to take home.

Blaine groaned from where he was once again resting on the couch, the mere thought of there being more food giving him heartburn. "You guys cooked enough food to feed a moderate sized army," Blaine replied.

"I thought we fed one too," Kurt chuckled as he made his way into the living area and took a seat next to his fiancé, poking him in the side.

Blaine stuck his lower lip out in a mock pout, "Finn ate more than I did," He replied as his hand rubbed absent-mindedly at the area Kurt had just poked.

"Yes, and so did my father," Kurt amended with a grin and planted a kiss on his fiancé's cheek as he attempted to smooth over any feelings he might have hurt. "How are you feeling, have you had anymore contractions," He asked on a more serious note.

"I'm fine," Blaine sighed and evaded the second question.

Kurt wasn't one to be fooled, however, "You didn't answer my question, Blaine," He replied as he smoothed a hand over his fiancé's belly.

"I had a tiny one during dinner," Blaine answered and hurriedly added, "It barely hurt and didn't last long at all though, and it was only the second one today." He could tell that Kurt was going to make an issue out of this, "We aren't supposed to even call the hospital until I'm having steady contractions that are ten minutes or less apart."

Kurt sighed and snuggled into Blaine's side, thoroughly enjoying the extra softness there, "How are you not panicking," He murmured as the insanity of the day final caught up with him and tiredness set in. "I'm not the one that is pregnant or facing contractions and a c-section, yet I feel like my heart is about to pound right out of my chest any time you wince while you are completely calm."

"That's just one of the many reasons why we work so well together," Blaine chuckled, "I can't explain it but it is our pattern; when you freak out, I feel calm and when I freak out, you feel calm." He paused for a moment before adding, "That, and I'm saving my freak out for a time when I know that drugs will be readily available."

That drew a laugh from Kurt, "So you don't think it will be tonight," He asked as his hand made circles across Blaine's abdomen.

Blaine sighed and allowed his eyes to slip shut, "I can't make any promises, but no, I don't think it'll be tonight," He felt himself relaxing for the first time that day he sensed Kurt doing the same, "Soon, but not tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine was miserable, Kurt could see that clearly now. He'd tried to avoid that word when describing his fiancé over the last several months but there was no use in denying it anymore. The words 'tired and 'worn out' had slipped from his lips fairly easily for months when friends and family had called to check in but after the baby dropped the previous day, in preparation of his appearance in this world, there were no longer any other words to use, just miserable. Kurt knew that if the baby came early it would be okay; their doctor had told them as much but the words 'emergency c-section' scared him even if an emergency c-section in Blaine's case would still be a semi-routine one. Now he was almost hoping his son would come early, just so he would no longer have to watch Blaine wince or listen to him grunt in pain with every little movement.

His body was not built to do this. Everyone told them that from the start but Blaine handled it all so well that it was easy for Kurt to forget it most of the time. When their little boy dropped that all changed. There wasn't a natural way for him to be born and therefore Kurt had assumed that Blaine's body wouldn't attempt to prepare their son to be birthed through a body part that Blaine didn't possess. His hips weren't meant to stretch the way they had and now with their child resting so low they were again being forced to accommodate a strain they were never meant too. The only good news in all of this was that despite the pain; Blaine could now breathe easier since their son no longer rested directly against Blaine's diaphragm.

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine grunted out from where he rested on their bed, "Go to work. I'll call you if anything happens, though I doubt anything will."

Kurt worried his lower lip between his teeth; he really did need to go to work, they needed the money but he just did not feel right about leaving Blaine alone today. This had all been so much easier over the holiday when his parents had been around to keep him company as well as keep an eye on him.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, "Rachel is off work in two hours and she said she would stop by and check in with me then and Finn is only a couple of blocks away at his work if anything should happen before then."

Kurt took a deep breath; it would be fine, "Okay, but if I don't get at least one text an hour from you letting me know you're fine then I'm coming home."

An hour and five minutes into Kurt's shift Blaine hadn't text messaged him and he was just about to inform his coworker that he would be leaving when his phone finally buzzed.

"_Don't freak out, I fell asleep for a few minutes, sorry._"

The messages flowed for the next few hours until Kurt became so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice when after an hour there was no text. It wasn't until he clocked out at work nearly four hours later that he remembered the deal he made with his fiancé. He unlocked his phone to find that he had three missed calls and six missed text messages from Rachel and Finn, none from Blaine.

"_Blaine seems to be in a lot of pain…_" The first one read.

"_He says that he isn't having contractions but I'm not sure I believe him._"

"_Do you think I should call his doctor?_"

"_Kurt? I'm taking Blaine to the hospital, will you meet us there?_"

"_Dude, Blaine is kind of freaking out. He doesn't want to go to the hospital without you._" Read the first text from Finn.

"_Could you at least call? He's having a fit._"

The text messages stopped there with the last one having been sent nearly three hours ago. Kurt was in an absolute panic as he dialed his voicemail.

"_Damn it Kurt, answer your phone,_" Rachel's voice shrieked, "_We're on our way to the hospital; I wanted to call an ambulance but Blaine insisted we take a cab. Please call me back._"

Kurt was beginning to feel hysterical as the next message began.

"_Dude, where are you? The doctor is here and I don't understand anything he is saying. It sounds like he doesn't think Blaine's having the baby though, which is weird because Rachel was absolutely positive he was. She was telling him to push and everything._"

Kurt took a deep breath and hoped that this was just over reacting. Just as he was deleting the second message his call waiting came up; Blaine was calling.

"I am so sor-" Kurt started before being cut off.

"I told her I wasn't in labor," Blaine ground out on the other end, "I told her this was the least pain I've been in recently, I told her not to call Finn, I begged her not to call you. Did she listen? NO," Blaine fumed, "Dr. Adams even told her not to take me to the hospital but who cares what the freaking doctor thinks?" He practically growled.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way to the subway station. Of course Rachel would overreact, he should have known better than to let her get him all riled up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blaine huffed down the line, "I just spent the last hour and a half getting poked and prodded by strangers because Dr. Adams didn't come down to the hospital for what she'd already told us wasn't labor."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt repeated, "Where are you now? Are you still at the hospital?"

"No," Blaine sighed, finally losing some of his steam, "I made Finn and Rachel call me a cab and leave me the hell alone. I'm almost home now."

Kurt arrived outside their building just as the cab was pulling away and he found Blaine leaning tiredly against the wall inside while waiting for the elevator. If possible, he was looking even more miserable than when Kurt left him that morning.

"Okay, so Rachel is no longer allowed in the apartment unless she is accompanied by a sane person," Kurt sighed as the elevator dinging and he grasped his fiancé by the elbow and lead the way on, punching the button for their floor.

"In Finn's defense, he actually did try to stand up to her," Blaine mumbled as he leaned into Kurt tiredly. "She was just obsessed; it was like she wanted this kid to be born on her watch."

Kurt shook his head as they arrived on their floor, "Well, I've got the next two days off; during that time I'll try to find someone with a shred of sanity to check on you incase this one hasn't shown up by then," He placed a protective hand over Blaine's belly as he steered them towards their apartment.

"Where has Santana been hiding out at? I know she came out here after graduation but I haven't seen or heard from her and no one has really said anything about her," Blaine wondered aloud as Kurt helped him down onto the couch.

"She's around," Kurt brushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead and then pressed a kiss there. "I think she is trying to separate herself from high school as much as possible; I do have her number though," He sighed and made a mental note to call her the next day.

Kurt tried his best to keep Blaine as comfortable and as stress free as possible the rest of the evening; making him his favorite dinner and drawing him a hot bath afterwards to help ease the pain in his hips and back. Blaine seemed to doze off easily once they settled into bed but Kurt still felt horrible that he'd become so engrossed with his work that he'd forgotten something as important as checking in with his due any day fiancé. He was just on the verge of sleep when Blaine began to fidget but when he didn't say anything Kurt just assumed that their son had woken up.

Two hours later Kurt jerked back to consciousness when Blaine sat up rather abruptly, "Blaine," Kurt sat up as well, his eyes straining in the dark to make out the other man's face.

"Don't freak out," Blaine's voice came out strained; automatically sending Kurt into a panic. "I don't think these are Braxton-Hicks contractions anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey there little man," Blaine cooed at his son, "Are you ready to see grandma and grandpa?" He asked as he pulled the nearly six month old child from his crib.

The past few months had been crazy, but Blaine had no regrets what so ever. Their son, Patrick, had been born at a whopping ten pounds and three ounces just three days after Christmas and it seemed like time had been flying ever since. He shifted the boy in his arms and pulled at his cardigan; one thing he was still trying to get used to was his post baby body. He'd lost nearly twenty pounds of the fifty-five he'd gained while pregnant in the first month after Patrick's birth. In the months that followed, however, it seemed that his body almost completely rejected the idea of letting anymore of the weight go as he was still currently weighing in at almost thirty pounds heavier than he had prior to getting pregnant.

Kurt didn't seem to mind though as he'd shown his affection quite often despite their lack of alone time recently.

"Dad and mom are here," Kurt said from the doorway, startling Blaine from his thoughts, "Are you ready to start our honeymoon Mr. Hummel?" He asked with a grin as he entered the nursery.

They'd opted for a small ceremony and had been married for less than twenty-four hours now and Blaine couldn't help but grin every time he heard his new last name spoken. It was the last name they'd given their son and as Blaine felt that he had no ties left to the name Anderson, he'd gladly taken on the name Hummel.

"Where's my grandson?" Carol's voice floated through the apartment and moments later she followed Kurt into the room, "There he is," She cooed, scoping the smiling boy up from Blaine's arms.

"You guys have the number for our hotel right?" Blaine questioned nervously, "You've got our cell phone numbers and the number for Patrick's pediatrician?"

"Blaine," Carole laughed, "You two aren't even leaving the city. We've got your cell phone number, the number for your hotel, the fire departments number, the pediatrician's number, and every other number you could have thought up." She cupped her new son in laws face, "Everything is going to be just fine, trust me. You and your new husband need to go have a couple of nights to yourselves now."

Blaine sighed and nodded; he was well aware that he was over reacting, but this would be the first time that their little son would be without both of his parents for any significant length of time. Even so, he allowed himself to be lead to the door where he and Kurt said their goodbyes and made their way down to the waiting taxi. Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they pulled away from their apartment building and officially began their first trip as a married couple. The closer they got to the hotel, the more nervous Blaine began to feel, only for a completely different reason now. Since Patrick's birth they'd been so busy raising an infant son as well as juggling school schedules and Kurt's work schedule that there had been little time for much else.

Kurt doled out affectionate squeezes, hugs, and kisses as often as possible but by the end of the day neither man had the energy left for much else. He knew Kurt and he trusted him more than anyone else in the world but the nervousness he felt at the moment rivaled that of their first time. He'd heard people say that sex after having a baby was different; but different how? Would it not be as good, and for which party? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely registered that they were already at the hotel and only really snapped out of it when they entered their room.

"Wait, when did we check in?" Blaine wondered out loud as he surveyed the room.

Kurt laughed at that, "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" Kurt smiled as he sat their bag down and made his way back over to his husband, "My dad checked us in earlier today to, as he put it, save us time so we could 'get to it' faster." Blaine felt his face warm as Kurt continued, "He also somehow managed to sneak down and pay for our cab before we left, and would you look at that," He walked across to the bed, "He bought the underage married couple not one, but three bottles of champagne, oh and there's a box of condoms over here," Kurt finished incredulously as he held up the box.

"Please tell me that is not a box of 100," Blaine replied with wide eyes as he joined his husband by the bed.

"Oh but it is, dear husband," Kurt chuckled and began to shuffle through the items on the bedside table.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the pamphlets on safe sex that are undoubtedly here as well," He replied and then held up a handful of literature triumphantly.

Blaine finally felt the nervousness dissipate as laughter bubbled from his lip.

Kurt flopped backwards onto the bed, "What do you say we bust open some of that champagne, order room service, and try to forget we ever saw these," He gestured to the pamphlets.

"That sounds like a great idea to me," Blaine agreed, still chuckling as Kurt tossed the offending pieces of paper into the garbage and grabbed the room service menu.

They placed their food order and popped the first bottle of booze open. Blaine was pleasantly surprised to find that champagne didn't have quite the effect on him that tequila did and nearly half of the bottle and the last of his nerves were gone by the time the waiter knocked on their door.

Once the food was gone, Kurt curled up on the bed, patting the spot next to him and then snuggling into Blaine's side when he joined him.

"We can take this as slow as you want," Kurt murmured as his fingers trailed up and down Blaine's side, "You can take a shower or we can watch television or even just cuddle for a while."

Blaine tucked his face into Kurt's shoulder and breathed in his sent, "Take a shower with me?" He requested.

Kurt smiled and untangled himself from Blaine before he stood up and offered his hands to his new husband, "Of course I will," He answered once Blaine was upright and the pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Kurt let Blaine set the pace and waited patiently while Blaine dug through their bag for shower necessities before they finally entered the bathroom. Kurt grabbed two white fluffy towel and set them within arm's reach of the shower while Blaine turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Kurt was prepared for a bit of shyness on his new husband's part and was surprised when Blaine shucked his clothing off rather quickly and turned to begin tugging at Kurt's shirt. Kurt wasn't about to let the moment go to waste so he allowed Blaine to pull the shirt over his head before Kurt finished stripping himself and followed Blaine into the shower.

Blaine stood directly under the spray of water and Kurt stepped in close while his hands came to rest at the other man's waist.

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, pushing the now wet locks back, "You know, we said 'I do' just about 24 hours ago."

"We did, didn't we, Mr. Hummel," Kurt smiled and shifted his hands to pull the other man in closer.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," Blaine murmured with a sigh as Kurt's hand's trailed up and down his sides, "Especially not from you."

Blaine closed the distance between them and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss. He still felt the nerves from earlier, even as Kurt's fingers kneaded at the extra pudge around his hips; but this was Kurt, his Kurt, the same Kurt who had stuck with him through it all. Their lips moved together easily while their hands wandered aimlessly; relearning one another after what seemed like such a long time.

"God, I've missed this," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine groaned in response as Kurt deepened the kiss while the warm spray of water poured over them and they both became lost in one another. The water slowly turned cool and when the trembling Kurt had felt from his husband turned to out and out shivers he finally unlatched himself from the other man's neck to attempt to coax just a little more warm water out.

"We should probably finish up in here," Kurt murmured when the water finally returned to a more acceptable temperature.

Blaine nodded in response, still panting lightly as he reached for the shampoo. They took turns washing one another's hair before Kurt shut the water off and grabbed their towels. When they returned to the room, the awkward feeling from earlier did as well. Both men were clad only in towels and Blaine could feel his husband's eyes on him now as he shifted from foot to foot and resisted the urge to hike his towel up just a couple more inches to hide his flabby stomach and the still pinkish-red scar from his c-section. He knew that Kurt had seen it all before; it wasn't uncommon for Blaine to run around the house half naked for a good part of his morning in search of bottles, diapers, Patrick's clothes, or his own clothes. He knew that his husband had looked at one point or another but there had been other things going on and now there was only Kurt's steady gaze.

"C'mere," Kurt crawled up the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Blaine followed, anxious to do anything other than just stand there.

Kurt's hands automatically found their way to the one place Blaine hoped they wouldn't and they slowly traced down his tummy, fingers tracing over the still red stretch marks before coming to a halt at his scar.

"Does it still hurt," Kurt asked softly as his fingers traced over the mark again.

Blaine sighed and allowed his eyes to slide shut; if Kurt wasn't going to be bothered by the weight then he wasn't going to be either, at least not during their honeymoon.

"Not really," He responded after a moment, "It's a little tender but mostly it's, just, there," Blaine finished with a shrug.

"Good," Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper and much closer than it had been previously, "I don't like seeing you in pain," He nudge their noses together lightly as silence filled the room.

Blaine took the initiative and closed what little distance was between them and once again captured Kurt's lips for a kiss. Kurt quickly took charge as he tugged lightly at Blaine lower lip and moved to straddle his husband's hips, allowing his towel to drop in the process. Nerves were rapidly replaced by mounting desire and Blaine began to feel just how long it had been since they were last together.

"Kurt," Blaine broke away from the kiss with a pant, "I know it's been a long time," He cut off with a moan, "But really, it's been a long time," His breath hitched as Kurt's hips rolled against his own. "Kuuuuurt," He whined, "If you keep this up much longer it will end up being all we do tonight," He said pointedly.

Kurt rolled his hips once more, "So," He replied with a moan, "We've got tomorrow, and tomorrow night," He groaned as his hands slid beneath the towel that was somehow still wrapped securely around his husband's waist and pulled him impossibly closer.

Their hips slotted perfectly together and Blaine swore he saw stars. He could feel his orgasm building quickly as Kurt's pace picked up and Blaine thrust upwards to meet his pace. Blaine came with a shout with Kurt following just moments later as he collapsed on top of the other man in a sweaty heap.

"I think," Blaine gasped, still attempt to catch his breath, "I think we just undid any good our shower did," He chuckled and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"We can take another one," Kurt murmured as he rolled onto his side, pulling Blaine with him.

They lay there for some time as their breath evened out, holding one another close as they came down from their orgasms.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, pushing a still wet lock of hair from Kurt's forehead.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the other man's mouth, "I love you too," He replied as he traced a hand up and down Blaine's side while the lay intertwine with his husbands, "More than you will ever know."

Blaine lay silent for a moment before whispering, "Thank you."

Kurt's hand still on his husband's waist, "For what," He questioned.

"For not running away," Blaine answered after a moment. "We've been through so much in the last year. It would have been so easy to just walk away but you didn't. Not when we found out I was pregnant, or when I gained twice as much weight as most do during their pregnancy, or when we had a colicky son screaming at all hours of the day and you were trying to study for class, or even now when six months down the line I still haven't lost even half of the weight I gained with Patrick. Just, thank you."

Kurt sniffled and wiped at his eyes, "You know, I could say the same for you." He laughed at Blaine's confused expression, "You were forced to choose between your family and me; and you chose me. You had scholarship offers all over the country but you chose New York and you chose me. You trusted me when we found out you were pregnant; there are people out there that wouldn't have even told their partners, they would have just done what was best for them but you trusted me. You trusted that we could make this work; you never complained that I wasn't there as much as I should have been. You didn't get angry when you woke up and found Rachel or Finn in the apartment instead of me. So thank you," He finished with another sniffle, "Thank you for trusting me, thank you for our son, and thank you for marrying me."

Blaine pulled his husband close for another kiss; this one slow and tender. "I'm so glad that you're my husband," He whispered when they broke the kiss, "I'm just so glad and thankful for you in general."

Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips, "I love you so, so, so much."

Their foreheads rested together as they breathed in each other, hands entwined, and bodies interlocking, "I love you too."


End file.
